Rachel Alucard
Summary Rachel Alucard is the head of the Alucard vampire clan, and one of the original 12 playable characters in the'' BlazBlue series. She is the 4th main character of the series. In the story, she serves as the Observer of the world, as well as the one who saved Ragna's life and gave him his Azure Grimoire, but as she gradually intervenes in the events of the story in her efforts against Yuuki Terumi, her powers wane further and further, until ultimately Amane takes her place as Observer of the world. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''5-A' Name: Rachel Alucard Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Female Age: Physically 12, though she has observed several millenia worth of timeloops Classification: Vampire, Former Onlooker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled hand-to-hand combatant, Flight, Magic, Limited Energy Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation, Summoning, Portal Creation, Mind Manipulation via Slave Red, Dimensional Manipulation (Can create a dimension called the Requiem and can change it at will), Teleportation (Is not limited to herself: can shift anyone she pleases to a different location including other dimensions), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Can deploy the Tsukuyomi Unit to generate an "Ultimate Defense", Acausality, Resistance to Lightning, Mind, Soul, Probability, and Spatial Manipulation. Nago and Gii possess Shapeshifting. Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Is at least as strong if not stronger than Ragna, one of the few able to contend with the likes of Terumi) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly higher, with Relativistic to SoL reactions/combat speed (Faster than Ragna with the Azure Grimoire who matched Terumi) Durability: Large Planet level (As least as strong as base Ragna, took a severe beating from Terumi, blocked the Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi's blast with some ease in one timeline and defended the Master Unit Amaterasu from Izanami) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Likely at least Class K with telekinesis (Can restrain the likes of Ragna and Terumi when using it to its maximum potential) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class (Can still easily injure Ragna even after being weakened) Stamina: Superhuman (Has never shown to tire) Range: Varies from dozens of meters to dozens of kilometers (projected the Tsukuyomi over an entire city and some of the surrounding mountain range), Interdimensional with teleportation Standard Equipment: Her familiars, the cat Nago and the bat Gii, who assist her in combat and help take hits for her, and the Tsukuyomi Unit. Can additionally create various weapons, such as swords or over-sized forks, knives, and spoons, via manipulating the matter of her own clothing. Intelligence: Extremely Intelligent. Observed and understood thousands of years worth of timeloops, being able to remember ever second she has observed, and generally knows more than the other characters about the inner workings of the game's plot. Weaknesses: Can act rather dismissive, prideful, and/or apathetic; sometimes, though, this is sometimes just an act. Hates her vampiric urges greatly, finding the act of drinking one's blood to be particularly distasteful. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Slave Red: A sorcery that completely dominates the will of another, enslaving the victim to the caster's whims. Can only be cast on any given individual once in their lifetime. * Drive: Slipheed: Causes a gigantic gust of wind to blow in a single direction, carrying herself, all opponents, airborne projectiles, and summons with it. Requires no motion on Rachel's behalf to activate, merely thought. Each use of this Drive consumes one Wind Charge, of which she can have up to four at a time: these are recharged by remaining on the ground, or otherwise at rest, rather than in the air. * Overdrive: Elfried: Temporarily provides an increase to both her attack power and toughness, and increases the speed at which Wind Charges recharge. The lower Rachel's remaining health upon activation, the longer it lasts. * Tiny Lobelia: Transforms Nago into a cannon that fires a cannonball in an arc. Once this cannonball comes to a stop, it transforms into a lightning rod that remains in place. * George XIII: Summons a large frog that follows the opponent around. If it gets close enough, it will emit a small electrical field around itself that damages and briefly stuns enemies. Can be pushed or pulled with Slipheed. Disappears after hitting the opponent, if Rachel is hit or if it is hit by the opponent. * Impish Gysophilia: Summons a pumpkin that flies slowly through the air. Though normally otherwise inactive, if Slipheed is activated it will grow, surround itself in a purple aura, and fly rapidly in the corresponding direction, inflicting damage upon anyone it hits. Unlike George XIII, can remain in place indefinitely. * Sword Iris: With a snap of her fingers, wave of her hand, or similar short motion, Rachel calls down a lightning bolt upon each lightning rod she has created, hyper-charging them: this both amplifies the power of the bolt if the enemy is near a lightning rod and destroys the rods themselves. * Beezle Lotus: Rachel transmutes all of her deployed lightning rods into cartoon-like Lotus helicopter bats, which home in on the opponent. Fly for a longer period of time than Lotus Barrel. * Lotus Barrel: Similar to Beezle Lotus, Rachel transmutes all of her deployed lightning rods into cartoon-like Lotus helicopter bats, which home in on the opponent. These are a lighter pink, as opposed to Beezle Lotus's dark pink bats. Lotus Barrel is superior to Beezle Lotus for zoning and controlling the battle. * Distortion Drive: Baden-Baden Lily: Rising into the air, Rachel calls down a particularly powerful bolt of lightning upon both herself, and upon all lightning rods in play in a manner similar to Sword Iris. * Distortion Drive: Tempest Dahlia: Projects a powerful blast of wind forward, carrying a large number of debris and summons with it. Automatically replenishes all missing Wind Charges upon use. Additionally, for every Wind Charge possessed when activated, Tempest Dahlia increases in power: at 3 or 4 charges, large frogs and pumpkins similar to the ones George XIII and Impish Gysophilia summon are also pulled into the blast. * Astral Heat: Clownish Calendula: After a short charge-up, calls down a beam of energy resembling moonlight around her; if the enemy makes contact with this light, Rachel automatically transports them into the Requiem. There, they are held in place as Rachel slowly rises into the air, gathering energy, before finally performing a sweeping motion with her hands: this results in a massive beam of violet lightning descending from the heavens accompanied by an explosion of lightning and rose petals, striking the target dead instantly. Note: This profile mostly covers Rachel as she was in Calamity Trigger, since she lost a portion of her power in Continuum Shift; however, she still retains the ability to be a major threat in the BlazBlue verse. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Female Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Vampires Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Air Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Weather Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Spear Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Monsters Category:Playable Characters Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Utensil Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 5